herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuya Mishima
Kazuya Mishima is a video game character from the Tekken series by Namco Bandai. He originally appears as the main protagonist of the original Tekken, later main antagonist of Tekken 2, then one of the main antagonists of Tekken 6, along with Jin Kazama and Azazel, and later antiheroic protagonist of Tekken 7. Kazuya Mishima is one of the major characters in the Tekken series along with his father, brother, step-brother and son. His first appearance is as the main character in the first Tekken game, following on to be in all Tekken games barring Tekken 3 (in which he has a small cameo in Eddy Gordo's ending and the Arcade intro) and Tekken Advance (Nintendo Game Boy Advance in 2002 ). Kazuya is unique in the series as the only one to have a mutual partnership with "The Devil" as opposed to Devil Jin and Jinpachi Mishima, who's powers result from uncontrollable transformation and a possession unrelated to the Devil Gene respectively. Character Description In the original entry to the franchise, Kazuya was considered to be the primary protagonist, and for all intents and purposes, there was no reason to believe differently. According to differing sources (such as Tekken: The Motion Picture and a brief scene in Ling Xiaoyu's Tekken 5 ending), Kazuya was actually quite frail and timid as a boy and was the victim of years of abuse at the hands of Heihachi Mishima. Indeed, Kazuya originally entered the first King of Iron Fist Tournament in order to face off against his father, who was played up to be a corrupt corporate tyrant. Kazuya's clothing of choice, simple white pants and red gloves and footpads, even helped to draw parallels to another "mysterious loner" hero, Street Fighter's Ryu. So most people (both within the game and in real life) simply wrote Kazuya off as the cliché fighting game hero. There was only one clue as to Kazuya's true intents and nature: his secret PS One palette swap, which turned out to be Devil. Tekken 2 saw Kazuya's true nature revealed in full. After killing his father (or so he thought), instead of bringing justice and honor to the Mishima Zaibatsu and righting the wrongs of his father, Kazuya repeated the corrupt practices of his father and turned it into an even much more ruthless and evil organization. While Heihachi was merely ruthless (though he had some standards), Kazuya was absolutely without conscience or any compassion at all. He hired assassins to eliminate innocent people for the sake of his own pleasure (such as the father of Eddy Gordo), he attempted to extort money from several businesses and many organizations, and he even went so far as to smuggle endangered animal species, and conducted genetic experiments on them (Alex and Roger). Of course, the reason for his evil deeds was because he had sold his soul to the Devil all those years ago, and had allowed the evil within him to fully consume him. However, Kazuya still had some sense of goodness within his heart, which gained more and more strength after he first met Jun Kazama, resulting in Angel, who constantly battled his evil side, though this would turn out to be his downfall. Heihachi managed to take advantage of his son's confusion caused by this internal war and defeated and killed him in the second King of Iron First Tournament. Kazuya's body was then thrown into a volcano, while the Devil in his body split in half escaped and eventually made contact with Kazuya's son, who succeeded his father as the series' new protagonist. Meanwhile, the rest of Devil fled from the volcano with Kazuya's burned corpse. Of course, G Corporation eventually located Kazuya's remains and at this point, they regenerated his body and revived him a few days later. They made a deal with him to remain hidden within G Corporation's labs and be tested on. Kazuya had learned from his mistakes; the next time he faced Heihachi, he wanted to be in full control of his Devil powers. Of course, this plan did not go as Kazuya intended; Heihachi ruined it 20 years later by invading G Corporation labs in Nepal and Nebraska and stealing their research. Since his original appearance, Kazuya's character has gone through many transformations: from hero to villain, from villain to anti-hero. Whatever was left of his good side appears to be totally suppressed by his Devil persona. Kazuya no longer fights against his darker side, and the two seem to have come to mutual terms, as Kazuya can call upon Devil whenever he likes now (such as in his Tekken 5 introduction). Background Kazuya Mishima was born to Heihachi and Kazume Mishima. His mother was a kind nurturer, but his father was the cruel-minded CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu. Kazume presumably perished in childbirth or shortly after and Kazuya would grow up to be kind-hearted. As a 10-year old child, Kazuya was thrown down a cliff by his father Heihachi who considered him too weak to take over the family business. Kazuya only survived the fall due to a pact with the Devil that would ensure the power to defeat his father in exchange for his soul. As a result, Kazuya became more ruthless and cold-hearted. He trained in the family style of Karate and won countless tournaments across the world over the years, drawing with soon to be rival Paul Phoenix. Over the years, Devil slowly corrupted Kazuya's mind and body to suit itself. History As a young boy, Kazuya grew up as a gentle boy, trained under the tutelage of Jinpachi Mishima. However, when Jinpachi disappeared, Kazuya's father Heihachi Mishima took over his training and began to train him harshly. When Kazuya proved to be too gentle for him, Heihachi tossed him to a cliff to test his strength. The abuses took toll on Kazuya's psyche and thanks to the Devil Gene within the Mishima bloodline, Kazuya discarded his compassion and transformed into an evil man with demonic strength and climbed back to the cliff he's tossed into and swore revenge on Heihachi, hating him for everything. When he was thirteen Heihachi adopted Lee Chaolan, but he did only for giving Kazuya a rival. It caused hatred between each other ''Tekken 1'' To improve his strength, Kazuya participated in various local tournaments, reigning as a champion everywhere. There is only one man that ever came to a draw with him, the American judoka Paul Phoenix. However, Kazuya paid no mind to him. Participating in the Tekken tournament, Kazuya eventually made it to the finals and with his new demonic strength, surprised Heihachi and defeated him. As a payback for what he did in the past, Kazuya tossed Heihachi into the very same cliff that he was thrown into in the past. ''Tekken 2'' Kazuya inherits the Mishima Zaibatsu from his missing father, despite the prize of the tournament was only money. With his victory, he became drunk with power, and possibly to spite on Heihachi's underhanded methods on running the Zaibatsu, Kazuya not only ran the Zaibatsu in a far worse methods, he was more open in his cruelty, including drug-dealing, dojo-trashing and smuggling endangered animal species. Realizing that he is attracting attention, Kazuya opened the second Tekken tournament to get rid of all oppositions. One participant, however, caught his attention, a woman named Jun Kazama. Kazuya became intimate, lured by her mysterious power and spent a night with her, impregnating her. In the finals, confronting him was the returning Heihachi Mishima. In the middle of the final, however, Kazuya was distracted with the struggle between both his inner Devil and the mysterious being called Angel, possibly brought forth by his relationship with Jun. Thanks to that, Kazuya was defeated and Heihachi tossed him into a volcano. Meanwhile, from the intimate encounter, Jun bore a son for Kazuya, Jin Kazama. He would become the protagonist of Tekken 3, where Kazuya was absent. ''Tekken 4'' - Kazuya's Return Few days later, after Kazuya was thrown in a mouth of a volcano by Heihachi a biotech firm G Corporation brought him to life. Kazuya decided to master the Devil within him thus allowed himself to be experimented by the G Corporation. The efforts succeeded, and Kazuya came back more powerful than ever. Twenty years later, the Mishima Zaibatsu assaulted the lab he's in. Kazuya proceeded to trash the assault unit of the Zaibatsu and showed himself to Heihachi. In order to bait and get rid of Kazuya, Heihachi announced the fourth Tekken tournament. Kazuya participated and made it to the finals, against Heihachi. He lost, but Heihachi took him to a temple in Honmaru where he held Jin captive. Devil tossed Heihachi aside and revealed that his plan was to absorb Jin's Devil essence, his other half, and gather his full power back. Kazuya awakened Jin and fought, but was defeated. Shortly after, Jin defeated Heihachi too, but ultimately spared both him and Kazuya on the spiritual urging of Jun. ''Tekken 5'' After regaining consciousness, the Honmaru was under attack by a lot of Jack-4 robots. Kazuya temporarily teamed up with Heihachi for survival, but when opportunity presented itself, Kazuya tossed Heihachi into a swarm of Jacks and escaped on his own, while the Jacks self-destructed, seemingly killing Heihachi, although Kazuya knew better that his old man wouldn't die with such thing (and it is true, eventually). With Heihachi dead, the Mishima Zaibatsu was in a vacuum of power. However, the 5th Tekken is announced regardless. Kazuya participated, thinking that the one behind the attack on Honmaru must be the announcer, and he planned to get revenge. In the middle of the tournament, however, Kazuya learned the truth, the attacker was instead from G Corporation. With that information, Kazuya lost interest of the tournament and dropped out. ''Tekken 6'' On dropping out the tournament, Kazuya went to the G Corporation and slaughtered everyone in the division that betrayed him with Bruce Irvin. In the same time, he took control of the Corporation. Later, the newest Mishima Zaibatsu leader, Jin himself, was plunging the world into a state of war and has lost the support of the people. Kazuya used this to his advantage and announced opposition to the Zaibatsu, winning the support of the people, although he planned to use it for his own gains. Despite this, Kazuya considered himself the hero. When Jin announced the 6th Tekken tournament, Kazuya happily participated to defeat Jin and reclaim what was supposed to be his. In the Scenario Campaign mode, Kazuya pursued Jin who is trying to confront and destroy Azazel. However, when defeated by Lars Alexandersson near the chamber of Azazel, Kazuya eventually retreated, warning Lars that as a member of the Mishima bloodline, they are destined to fight each other forever. "Tekken 7" Kazuya was raised as the heir to the Mishima Zaibatsu, but rebelled against his father Heihachi. After awakening the power of the devil within him, he's finally able to control it. Story Mode Several decades ago, Kazuya confronted his father Heihachi for the murder of his mother. He desperately tried to fight his father, but Heihachi easily overpowered and defeated the boy. Kazuya was then tossed off a cliff. In the present day, Kazuya watches from G Corporation tower as Heihachi announces his return and the announcement of the King Iron Fist Tournament 7, not surprised that his father is still alive. Learning that his father is searching for Jin, Kazuya tells his subordinates to hasten the preparations for his plans. Later, Kazuya sends his Jack-6 army to kill Heihachi, who happens to be targeted byAkuma at the Mishima Dojo. However, after learning that Akuma was sent by his mother to kill both Heihachi and Kazuya himself, he disbelieves it, then maniacally laughs and deems his mother's task to kill him and Heihachi as absurd. He also wants to know how powerful Akuma is. He is soon confronted by Akuma on the later day, and they fight on top of G Corporation Tower, after he dismissed his men not to engage Akuma due to his powers can beat them easily. Overwhelmed by his opponent's amazing powers, Kazuya transforms into the devil to increase his powers, not knowing that his devil form has been caught on camera by the Mishima Zaibatsu. Kazuya and Akuma are then attacked by Heihachi via a laser attack from a satellite that destroyed G Corporation tower. Although Kazuya survives the attack, public opinion is turned against G Corporation due to his devil form exposed to the world. Vowing to have the last laugh, Kazuya shoots a devil beam at Heihachi's satellite, causing it to plummet down to Earth and destroy an entire city. The world mistakenly believe that the Mishima Zaibatsu destroyed its own satellite, and public opinion is on G Corporation's side once again. A few hours later, Kazuya finally confronts Heihachi inside a volcano. As they fight, Kazuya changes into his devil form and defeats Heihachi. But his father musters all of his remaining strength and defeats him, causing him to revert back to his human form. Even though the two of them have become severely weakened at this point, they continue to exchange blows when Heihachi head butts Kazuya. Looking up at the father he has always hated for all of his life, Kazuya finally kills Heihachi with a fatal blow to the chest. He then takes his father's corpse and tosses him into a river of lava. Shortly afterwards, Kazuya is once again confronted by Akuma, who has also survived the attack at G Corporation tower. Transforming into the devil once again, Kazuya fights Akuma in a heated battle. In the end, Kazuya fires a beam at Akuma's Hadoken, and the collision destroyed the volcanic surroundings. Although the final outcome of the battle is unknown, Kazuya's influence over the world is still present, as G Corporation is not ending the war and various nations face an incoming invasion. Namco X Capcom Kazuya makes an appearance as a boss in Namco X Capcom. Project X Zone Kazuya makes an appearance in Project X Zone 2. He is a playable character with his partner Jin Kazama. Gallery kazuya-ttt.jpg TTT_Kazuya.jpg evilkazuya.jpg Tekken_2_Kazuya_1.jpg young_kazuya_vs_old_kazuya_by_dragonwarrior_ht-d7lpjis.jpg Kazuya_Young.jpg t1-s4.jpg|Kazuya in Tekken. 180px-Kazuya_Mishima(T2)2.jpg|Kazuya in Tekken 2. 480px-Kazuya_Mishima_-_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_6_Bloodline_Rebellion.jpg|Kazuya returned as a full villain after 20 years of absence. Kazuya_Smile.jpg kazuyachild.jpg|As a child. Kazuya-mishima.png 150px-Kazuya_TTT2.png|Kazuya Mishima in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Kazuya_Mishima_T5.jpg Kazuya_Mishima_(T1)VS2.jpg KazuyaTTMP.JPG Tekken_2_Kazuya_3.jpg tekken kazuya3.jpg Tekken-5-Dark-Resurrection-Kazuya-Mishima-2.jpg Devil_-_Artwork_-_Tekken_Tag_Tournament.jpg tumblr_m9bysoaHn61rnbk4so2_1280.jpg Trivia External links * Kazuya Mishima - Villains Wiki * Kazuya Mishima - Tekken Wiki Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Parents Category:Vengeful Category:Leaders Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Revived Category:The Chosen One Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Successful Category:Anime Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Nemesis Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Male Category:Determinators Category:Egomaniacs Category:Monarchs Category:Insecure Category:Reactionary Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Extremists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Rogues Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:On & Off Category:Genius Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Twin/Clone Category:Victims Category:Predecessor Category:Military Category:Destructive Category:Street Urchins Category:Archenemy Category:Dreaded Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Conquerors Category:Empowered Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Strategists Category:Obsessed Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Famous Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Vigilante Category:Grey Zone Category:Control Freaks Category:Officials Category:Martyr Category:Transformed Category:Chaotic Good Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Straight man